


Just a day in the forest

by Anonymous



Series: Pokemon Stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Bestiality, Bugs & Insects, Cock Vore, Graphic Rape, M/M, Multi, Other, Pokephilia, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Urethral Play, anal rape, urethral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A new trainer makes the horrible mistake of taking a nap in a forest full of horny bug type pokemon.





	Just a day in the forest

It had been hours and still the trainer was lost in the forest. Or...had it even been hours? He couldn't even tell anymore. He shifted his legs uncomfortably and groaned, his legs hurt bad. He was still a new trainer and hadn't become accustomed to walking for so long. The boy looked around and found a safe looking spot in the densely packed woods. Luckily he was quite prepared to spend nights outdoors so he set down his backpack and took out a sleeping bag. He paused for a moment before closing the bag. Nah, there's no need for a tent. The forest felt safe and quiet and provided plenty of cover. Besides most of the pokemon were quite weak so there was no danger.

The trainer huddled up comfortably in his sleeping bag and stared up at the sky. He could only barely see the darkness in the sky between the leaves. Despite his exhaustion his excitement about his new journey kept him awake and he looked around truly taking in the forest for the first time. The trees were massive and the roots were far spread making small tunnels that he was sure pokemon lived in. Perhaps he'd be able to catch a new pokemon before leaving the forest. Maybe he'd discover some special secrets no other trainer has yet to discover. He soon found himself drifting to sleep, his mind full of thoughts about the forest and the places beyond it.

The boy found himself suddenly awake and wide eyed, his mind racing and his heart pounding. He noticed that he was in an unfamiliar surroundings and his body surged forward only to be....kept in place? In a panic he started to wiggle and his eyes darted around trying to find out what was going on. his wrists were bound together above his head to the low hanging branch and he was on his knees. His knees were spread far apart and bound as well. he gasped suddenly at a sharp pain in his groin and his head jolted down so he could see what was going on.

He gagged at the sight of himself. He was fully naked and there was a caterpie planted directly on his penis. The thing about this that truly made him sick though was that the caterpie had somehow stuck its tail inside his urethra. He squirmed around, desperately trying to free himself when suddenly he felt prodding from behind, "N..No..." He groaned, attempting to thrust his body forward and away from the thing behind him.

The trainer looked behind him and found himself frozen in fear when he was face to face with an oversized ariados. The pokemon stared directly into his face and tilted its head at him, "P...please..." The boy whimpered struggling against the what he now knew to be webs holding him in this position. The ariados looked away from his face and prodded his hole gently with one of its legs. His eyes bulged as he felt the pain of the leg pierce through his unprepared hole and he cried out in agony.

Suddenly the overloaded boys attention was drawn toward the caterpie again and he felt a rush of relief when the pokemon pulled it's tail free. The relief was replaced by horror when he saw the caterpie begin to shove its face in his urethra. Surely it can't possibly f-"AHHHHH" His thoughts were interrupted by the unbearable pain of the pokemon's head popping into his urethra causing his penis to bulge in an unnatural way. The boy screamed and thrashed his body from side to side as he felt such an intimate part of himself being violated in such a violent way. A part of himself that he could never have imagined something would ever find it's way inside.

He felt his eyes start to tear up as he watched the thick bulge make its way down his cock and then stop. The boy started to breathe deeply and he felt his body relax when he realized that the ariados removed its leg from his body. It's going to be okay..its going to be okay... He thought to himself during his much needed break. The boy knew that nothing would be okay when he felt the ariados suddenly get very close to his body.

The spider started to hug his body tightly with all four of its legs and he felt something ...different..push against him. In a panic the boy shrieked loudly and threw himself forward with all of his weight. With a snapping sound the front half of his body fell forward as he snapped the web keeping him in place. The ariados made angry chittering sounds and kept a tight grip as the trainer started to kick his legs free from the web. He tried crawling forward but the ariados shoved his head to the ground forcefully with one of its four legs and violently jammed its thick cock into his hole.

The boy wiggled and cried and thrashed against the horrible abuse but the ariados skillfully held him in place as it pumped in and out of him. The creature suddenly hit just the right spot and the boy's crying went from cries of pain to cries of pleasure. The pleasure only increased when he felt the bulge in his penis make its way further in toward his balls.

  
His thighs trembled as he cautiously reached down his body to feel the large bulge the ariados's cock made in his stomach and then further down to feel the bulge in his balls from the wiggling caterpie. The trainer's mind screamed at him about how horrible and disgusting this was and how much worse it was that he felt pleasured from it at all but he ignored it and gripped his drooling cock with his fist and started to pump it in time with the pokemon's thrusts.

It wasn't long before the boy cried out in ecstasy as he came all over his hand and the grassy floor. He collapsed on the ground with his ass in the air absolutely exhausted while the ariados continued to fuck him wildly. He looked almost dead beside the occasional gasp and twitch of his body when the ariados hit a particularly pleasing part of his body or the caterpie squirmed in just the right way.

With one final thrust and a sharp cry from the trainer the ariados unloaded its seed into him, increasing the already large bulge in his stomach. The pokemon kicked the boy over and left him trembling on the ground alone in the forest covered in cum, dirt, and with a caterpie comfortably housed in his cock. It likely wouldn't be long before more pokemon come to use their new toy as well.


End file.
